Only Seven Days
by Prominensa
Summary: [ S-Savers Com test: Banjir TomatCeri ] Lucu sekali, hanya dalam 7 hari aku bisa merasa terkesima dengan hal yang indah sebelum lulus dari seragam abu-abu ini. Sebelum kulepas seragam ini aku bisa merasakan seperti yang orang lain rasakan.


**Only Seven Days**

 **Author: Zuppa Soup**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Prompt: #35**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Summary: [ S-Savers Com test: Banjir TomatCeri ]** Lucu sekali, hanya dalam 7 hari aku bisa merasa terkesima dengan hal yang indah sebelum lulus dari seragam abu-abu ini. Sebelum kulepas seragam ini aku bisa merasakan seperti yang orang lain rasakan.

[ Day 1 ]

Hari ini adalah hari Jumat. Seperti biasa 30 menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai, setiap wali kelas akan memerintahkan murid-muridnya untuk membersihkan ruang kelas dan sekitar area sekolah. Itulah acara 30 menit yang paling sibuk di sekolah ini. Setiap sudut mata memandang bisa terlihat murid-murid yang berlalu lalang membuang sampah, membawa sapu, mengelap kaca, menata bangku, menyiram tanaman, dsb. Hal itu membuat riuh keadaan sekolah. Apalagi kalau ada beberapa murid yang baik sengaja maupun tidak mencoba membolos dari pekerjaannya dan memilih nongkrong di kantin atau melakukan hal lain selain bersih-bersih.

Seperti halnya diriku ini. Entah ada apa denganku hari ini, rasanya aku mendadak malas sekali untuk membantu teman-teman sekelasku untuk bebenah kelas.

"Hey, Sakura!" Aku tahu itu suara Ino, ia pasti ingin menceramahiku. Kututup mataku sejenak, berharap itu hanya ilusi saat Ino memanggilku.

"SAKURAAA!" Kini ia memilih berteriak memanggilku. Ah, Ino, aku tidaklah tuli jadi kau tidak perlu berteriak batinku. Kututup komik yang sedang seru-serunya ku baca dan menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Ada apa?" jawabku malas dan berjalan menuju tempat Ino berada.

"Uh, kau ini kenapa tidak membantu kami, hah?" Ino menjewer telingaku dan mengomel habis-habisan. Ah, menyebalkan, keluhku.

Akhirnya aku pun bergerak mengambil koran dan pembersih kaca dan membantu beberapa teman sekelas mengelap kaca jendela.

Saat aku berdiri di depan kaca jendela dan mulai mengelapnya, aku mendapat tepukan dari temanku yang lain. Seketika aku pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hey, Sakura! Enak sekali ya jadi mereka." Ah, suara Tenten rupanya. Dia mendatangiku untuk memberitahu tentang Shikamaru ketua kelas kami yang sedang mengobrol riang di depan pintu ruang kelas dengan Temari dari kelas sebelah. Aku pun ikut menonton dua sejoli itu sambil berdecak sebal.

"Seandainya di masa putih abu-abu ini aku juga mempunyai pacar satu sekolah." Tenten menambahi ucapannya dan tidak lupa ia meremas-remas gagang sapu sambil bersemu warna-warni di wajahnya.

"Ah, daripada memikirkan hal seperti itu, lebih baik kita fokus ujian sajalah," nasihatku.

"Dasar kau ini! Memang kau tidak ingin punya pacar ya?" Tenten mulai dalam mood yang kesal.

Tidak kuhiraukan Tenten yang sedari tadi mengomeliku tidak jelas. Aku pun melanjutkan pekerjaanku dan mengabaikannya. Aku lebih baik diomeli Tenten daripada Ino, pikirku.

.

.

"Sakura, bisa tolong kau kembalikan sapu ini," perintah Shikamaru.

"Sapu? Kemana?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya karena sibuk bebenah.

"Ya, antarkan ke kelas sebelah. Milik kelas Temari." Tanpa basa-basi lagi Shikamaru memilih pergi tanpa berucap terima kasih. Membuatku sedikit kesal tapi mau tidak mau kulakukan juga.

Tanpa minat aku pun berjalan juga ke kelas sebelah. Memang jaraknya tidaklah jauh, tapi kelas sebelah terkenal anak laki-lakinya yang iseng. Untuk membayangkan bertemu anak-anak seperti itu saja aku sudah merinding. Kalau bukan karena Shikamaru itu ketua kelas, pasti aku sudah malas melakukan perintahnya ini.

Karena sangking asyiknya bergelut dengan kekesalanku ini, aku tidak menyadari kalau ada segerombolan anak laki-laki berjalan ke arahku. Mereka berjumlah sekitar 4 orang, eh bukan tapi ada 5 orang.

Aku sempat memejamkan mata sebentar, mencoba untuk berjalan cepat agar segera melewati gerombolan ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkan orang lain kepadaku, yang penting aku bisa lolos dari gerombolan di depan.

Bahkan dalam imajinasiku, ini sudah seperti ketika kita berada di medan perang dan melewati markas musuh. Seandainya bisa lari, aku pasti akan lari cepat sekarang ini. Ah, tapi kaki-kaki bodoh ini seolah mati rasa. Waktu pun juga ikut melambat membuat perasaanku berdebar-debar. Untuk sesaat aku merasa ingin pergi ke toilet karena perutku terasa ingin mengeluarkan isinya.

Gerombolan di depanku mulai mendekat. Dapat ku dengar mereka sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai sepak bola.

"Hey, kau traktir aku ya. Kan aku pemenangnya," teriak _si rambut kuning jabrik_.

"Traktir donat saja ya, aku sedang tidak bawa dompet hari ini," _si alis tebal_ menjawab.

Mereka terus berbincang-bincang sambil cekikan dan saling mendorong. Aku mencoba untuk tuli sejenak dan memilih untuk fokus ke depan. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa dihantam oleh sesuatu yang membuatku terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku, maaf, maaf, maaf!" aku segera bangkit dan membungkuk meminta maaf kepada orang yang ikut terjatuh di sebelahku.

" _Dobe_! Sialan kau!" terdengar suara serak seseorang. Aku pun menegakkan badanku dan melihat ke arah sumber suara.

Kulihat anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan berkulit putih sedang memunggungiku. Dia pun memilih mengejar temannya yang mendorong itu, ketimbang menghiraukan maaf yang kuucapkan berulang-ulang itu. Aku pun tercengang dibuatnya.

Ah, kuabaikan mereka dan memilih melenggang pergi ke kelas sebelah. Kulihat Temari sedang bersenda gurau dengan seorang gadis berkacamata dan berambut merah di depan pintu kelas. Tanpa basa-basi aku pun segera mengembalikan sapu milik kelas Temari, dan melesat pergi kembali ke kelasku tercinta.

[ Day 2 ]

Inilah resikonya mempunyai sahabat yang cerewet sekaligus drama di kelas. Setiap malam ia akan mencurahkan sesuatu tanpa peduli kondisi pendengarnya. Aku sudah mengantuk karena semalam ada film lucu yang baru saja kudownload dan kutonton di laptopku, tapi tak lama Ino menelponku sambil menangis. Aku sudah menduga dia sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya.

"Ino, itu hanya masalah sepele. Kenapa kau terus besar-besarkan." Komentarku ketika ia curhat bagaikan pidato kepresidenan di tengah malam.

"Kau bicara begitu karena kau tidak punya pacar. Kau sama saja dengan Sai tidak berperasaan. Ah, _si nona drama_ ini apa tidak bosan ya mengataiku seperti itu terus. Apa salahnya kalau aku tidak punya pacar. Lagipula ini sudah waktunya memikirkan hal yang lebih penting daripada pacar, misal ujian yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai atau ujian masuk universitas. Justru aku merasa aneh dengan teman-temanku yang punya pacar, mereka seperti merepotkan diri sendiri.

"Oh, andai kau punya pacar _jidat_ pasti kau bisa memahaminya," celotehnya sekali lagi.

"Hem, aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki di sekolah kita ini, _pig."_ Rasanya ingin segera ku akhiri obrolan ini. Karena aku yakin di sekolah nanti pasti masih berlanjut hingga Ino bosan sendiri membahasnya.

Dan, benar sesuai dugaanku. Saat ini, tepatnya di kelas, ia sudah memberiku khutbah panjang yang membuatku malas memandanginya. Tapi, bukan Ino namanya jika ia peduli dengan kondisiku yang menguap tanpa henti di depannya seperti ini.

.

.

.

Mengabaikan celotehan Ino yang belum berhenti juga, aku pun pergi ke kantin untuk membeli minuman dingin guna menyegarkan pikiranku. Sekarang adalah jam pergantian mata pelajaran 4 menuju 5. Jika dalam waktu 10 menit aku bisa membeli minuman di kantin, aku rasa aku tidak akan terlambat masuk kelas nantinya.

Jadi, kuputuskan berlarian menuju kantin dan segera kubuka lemari pendingin disana. Sambil menunggu kembalian dari bu kantin, aku pun bersiul-siul sendiri. Tapi, siulku terhenti tiba-tiba ketika aku mendengar suara gerombolan anak laki-laki kemarin menuju arah kantin.

"Eh, nanti pulang sekolah kita nongkrong di rumah Sasuke ya!"

"Hey, kenapa rumahku lagi? Hah?"

Aku bisa mendengar mereka saling berdebat satu sama lain. Mereka mengambil beberapa jajanan dan duduk asal sambil tertawa penuh riang. Aku menjadi salah tingkah sendiri karena baru aku sadari kalau di dalam kantin aku sendiri yang berjenis kelamin perempuan.

Keinginan untuk ke toilet kembali terjadi lagi. Perasaan deg-degan setiap detik tidak ada hentinya. Aku terus membuang muka ke arah samping kiri. Dapat kurasakan hawa seseorang mendekat dan berdiri di samping kananku.

Suaranya yang berat sempat membuatku melirk sedikit ke arahnya. Namun, belum sempat puas melirik, Shikamaru berteriak memanggilku.

"Sakura!"

"Ah, sial!" umpatku dalam hati.

Semua orang memandangku dengan ekspresi sedikit aneh. Membuatku merasa semakin deg-degan dan ingin meninju wajah Shikamaru saat itu juga.

"Oh, Sakura ya!"

"Sakura nakal ya, bolos pelajaran."

Mereka, gerombolan yang tidak punya sopan santun itu terus meledekiku sampai wajahku memerah sendiri. Kulirik sebentar laki-laki di sebelahku tadi, dan alhasil ku lihat kurva melengkung ke atas tercetak di wajahnya. Hey, seketika aku terpikat dengan hal itu. Meski aku masih sebal sangat dengan ketua kelasku. Tapi aku merasa sedikit terhibur melihat senyumannya.

Setelah mendapat kembalian dari bu kantin, aku segera menyusul Shikamaru menuju kelas. Sedikit malu memang kejadian barusan, tapi cukup menyenangkan bisa melihat senyuman di wajah pemuda itu. Hey, anak muda! Kau harus tanggung jawab kalau aku jatuh hati padamu.

[ Day 3 ]

Setelah kejadian kemarin aku merasa rindu pergi ke sekolah. Ini aneh bukan? Perasaanku menjadi berdebar-debar mengingat senyuman pemuda itu. Oh, hari Senin cepatlah datang. Aku ingin melihat pemuda itu sekali lagi. mungkin dia bisa jadi penambah semangatku sebelum ujian kelulusan dimulai. Pemuda dari kelas sebelah.

Di atas kasur aku hanya bisa berguling-guling tak karuan. Aku juga mengutak-atik _medsos_ di hp ku namun tidak ada yang bisa membuat pikiranku teralihkan dari pemuda itu.

Saat sedang membuka _notif_ di _instagram_ aku cukup terkejut ada orang yang sepertinya tidak asing bagiku mengikuti postingan yang sering ku _upload_.

 **"NaruNaruNaru"**

Apa-apaan ini? Ini kan _instagram_ salah satu gerombolan anak laki-laki kemarin. Kenapa pula ia ada di list pertemanan _instagram_ ku.

Tapi, aku mulai berpikir iseng. Mungkin _si kuning_ ini pasti berteman baik dan sering meng _upload_ foto _si keren_. Aku coba saja membuka profil _instagram_ nya. Ah, benar, aku terkejut sambil kegirangan.

Ku telusuri satu per satu list pertemanan _si kuning_. Alangkah terkejutnya diriku, aku menemukan _instagram si keren_.

"Hahahahaha," tawaku riang.

Ah, sepertinya aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya sekali lagi. Lagipula bodoh sekali sekian lama satu sekolah aku baru tahu siapa namanya. Pantas saja aku tidak segera punya pacar.

 **"Uchiha Sasuke"**

Sampai bertemu besok ya!

[ Day 4 ]

Hari ini aku lupa , seharusnya aku membawa topiku untuk mengikuti upacara bendera. Akhirnya terpaksa aku berpura-pura sakit diare dan tiduran di UKS. Menunggu 15-20 menit sampai keadaan di lapangan selesai. Walaupun merasa berdosa tapi apa daya daripada dihukum lebih baik pura-pura sakit saja.

"Krieeet," bunyi pintu UKS terbuka. Aku seketika langsung memiringkan badan dan menarik selimut.

"Ada orang ya?" suara itu, suara Uchiha Sasuke.

"Iya, ada apa?" aku mengeluarkan suara sedikit kubuat-buat seolah aku pasien paling menderita di muka bumi ini.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin meminta obat setelah itu pergi." Dia berjalan menuju kotak obat di atas nakas tepat di sebelahku. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum melihatku membuatku menarik selimut hingga sebatas mulut.

"Kamu tidak bawa topi, kaos kaki pendek, atau apa?" interogasinya.

Aku tersentak kaget saat dia bertutur kata seperti itu. Lembut tapi pas sasaran. Dia pun melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi.

"Biasanya mereka yang ada disini saat upacara hanyalah murid yang ingin bebas dari hukuman." Kemudian Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di UKS. Aku merasa seperti tukang hutang yang sedang ketahuan oleh tukang bank keliling. Sungguh memalukan. Aku harap setelah ini Sasuke tidak berlaku jijik terhadapku.

Aku pun bangkit dari ranjang dan segera memakai sepatuku. Aku ingin keluar tapi Ino masuk tiba-tiba ke dalam UKS. Mendorongku kembali ke ranjang sambil meneruskan curhatnya yang lalu-lalu. Aku yakin dia juga sedang membolos upacara hari ini.

[ Day 5 ]

Kemarin Shikamaru memberitahu kalau lusa adalah ulang tahun sekolah. Akan ada banyak _event_ yang diselenggarakan. Untuk itu kita diwajibkan membersihkan kelas dan bebenah. Dan seperti biasa aku akan memilih mengelap kaca jendela kelas ketimbang hal lainnya.

Kulihat Ino dan yang lainnya sibuk menata taman. Ya, karena akan ada lomba menghias taman, Ino pun sibuk melakukan berbagai cara agar kelas kami mendapat juara. Kebetulan taman jatah kelas kami berdekatan dengan jatah kelas pacarnya. Ino dan kekasihnya hebat di bidang seni, jadi kemungkinan mereka berdua sedang berada di _mode_ perang untuk saat ini.

Saat sedang asyiknya menyaksikan perdebatan Ino dari jendela aku tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang sedang mengetuk kaca jendela kelasku.

"Sasuke?" batinku. Aku sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. Dia memberi kode dengan telunjuknya agar aku menuju pintu kelas. Aku pun tanpa ragu melangkah kesana dan menghadap kaku di depannya.

"Bagi koran," katanya.

"..." aku diam saja sedikit bingung maksudnya.

"Bagi koranmu." Dia mengambil koran yang kupegang secara tiba-tiba. Aku cukup terkejut dibuatnya. "Terima kasih," tambahnya.

Aku bengong di tempat. Ini memang bukan kali pertama aku mendengar suara seraknya tapi kali ini aku merasa sangat senang sekali bisa berinteraksi meski lewat koran kumal ini.

Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar membuatku meleleh. Aku tidak bisa berkutik karenamu, membuat Ino menghampiriku dan merasa heran.

"Jidat, cepat kerja!" perintah Ino.

" _Pig,_ aku jatuh cinta." Kuabaikan perintah Ino. Namun, kulihat Ino justru memijit pangkal hidungnya dan tidak lama ia ambruk di bahuku. Ternyata Ino pingsan, dan aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Mungkinkah karena mendengar aku berkata bahwa aku jatuh cinta?

Entahlah, yang jelas Shikamaru dan Sai mulai panik dan kami sekelas langsung menggotongnya menuju UKS. Walaupun bukan satu kelas sih yang menggotongnya.

[ Day 6 ]

Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Shikamaru. Hanya karena Ino tidak masuk sekolah karena pingsan kemarin, lantas ia menyuruhku untuk menjadi petugas di UKS. Sebenarnya hanya untuk menjaga stan donor darah saja, tapi aku malas melakukan kegiatan yang rumit-rumit di kelas 3 ini.

Sedari tadi pun aku harus sibuk sendiri melakukan persiapan ini itu. Aku menggerutu tidak jelas di dalam hati. Kalau bertanya tentang keikhlasan, sungguh aku tidak ikhas soal ini. Lebih baik aku mengelap kaca jendela kelas daripada bersibuk ria seperti ini.

"Dimana _suplemen_ ku berada ya?" kuluruskan kedua kakiku dan duduk bersandar di tiang dekat pintu UKS. Aku sudah mulai lelah, dan yang kumaksud _suplemen_ disini adalah ... ya, aku rasa kalian tahu sendiri siapa. Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke. Bagiku dia _suplemen_ abadi tiada tanding.

"Cie cie _teme_!" suara seseorang, aku sangat familiar dengan suara ini. Ini suara si ... ah aku tidak ingat nama _si rambut kuning_ itu.

Seketika aku berdiri. Tanpa sengaja kami saling beradu mata. Ya, aku dan Sasuke saling menyelami iris kami yang berbeda jauh ini. Kami saling hanyut dalam tatapan tanpa sengaja ini.

Cukup memerlukan beberapa menit sampai kami berdua tersadar dari kegiatan aneh barusan. Itu pun karena temannya tiba-tiba saja menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Hey, Sas! Kau jadi donor darah kan?" tanyanya.

"Ya," Sasuke menoleh dan menjawab disertai anggukan.

Oh, jadi mereka mau donor darah toh !? Meski aku panitia, ini adalah jam istirahatku jadi aku tidak ada di stan pendaftaran saat ini.

Sayang sekali rupanya. Sekarang aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya perlahan menjauh meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

Aku terlalu fokus mengangkut sampah sambil melihat lapangan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Shikamaru di belakangku. Aku tahu dia pasti mau menyuruhku ini itu lagi tanpa istirahat, sedangkan ia, hanya mojok di tangga kelas dengan kekasihnya. Aku benar-benar kesal padanya. Tunggu sampai Ino masuk besok, batinku.

Daripada memikirkan Shikamaru, aku lebih memilih melihat lapangan yang riuh dengan murid-murid yang beradu dan _supporter_ nya. Karena ulang tahun sekolah maka berbagai _event_ seperti lomba pun digelar antar kelas maupun angkatan.

Sampah sudah selesai kubuang, saat hendak melangkah berbalik aku justru menginjak tali sepatuku sendiri dan tersungkur ke depan. Semua yang melihat menertawaiku. Samar-samar kudengar Shikamaru berkata "tadi khan sudah kuingatkan kau malah tidak menggubrisku."

Kekesalanku terhadap Shikamaru benar-benar mencapai atas. Rasanya aku mau mendidih dibuatnya. Aku pun bangkit dan membersihkan seragamku dari segerombolan debu _tak bertuan_ ini.

Aku berjalan ke arah Shikamaru, rencananya sih aku mau mengomel padanya. Tapi, tiba-tiba kulihat Temari memapah seseorang. Mataku membulat saat kutahu yang dipapah adalah Sasuke. Dia terlihat lemas dan memegangi tangannya yang mendapat bekas hasil dari donor darah.

Semua orang menggerombolinya, Shikamaru mencari bantuan dengan berlari ke UKS. Semua orang panik dan aku malah membeku di tempat. Aku hanya menyaksikan dari jauh, Sasuke duduk lemas dengan keringat bertaburan di wajahnya. Rasa iba menjalari hatiku. Tapi, apa daya sudah banyak yang menolong, aku tidak mau sok jadi pahlawan. Jadi, aku memilih untuk berbalik saja.

Sampai akhirnya seseorang meneriakiku.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana?" aku mengernyitkan dahiku dan reflek menoleh. "Kamu petugas UKS juga kan? Cepat tanggung jawab kamu!" aku semakin bingung dengan perkataan orang ini. Siapa sih dia? Menyuruhku tanggung jawab? Enak saja.

Aku dapat mendengar semua berbisik-bisik ke arahku. Salah satu yang berbisik menyebut nama teman Sasuke yang berteriak dan namanya adalah Naruto.

Tanpa rasa takut, kudekati gerombolan itu. Walaupun ada perasaan deg-degan tapi aku tetap menghampiri mereka.

"Kamu, harus tanggung jawab sama Sasuke," gertak Naruto.

"Kenapa aku? Yang mengambil darahnya kan PMI," jawabku.

"Tapi kamu kan panitianya? Lihat Sasuke! Darahnya bercucuran kemana-mana," dia terus mengoceh dengan dramanya. Membuatku berpikir dia mirip seseorang, dan itu adalah Ino. Aku pun hanya memutar mata bosan.

Tak lama ada petugas yang menolong Sasuke. Mereka meminta maaf atas kejadian ini. Sasuke tampak lemas dan pucat. Mungkin ini pertama kali ia donor darah dan terjadi hal seperti ini. Ia pun pulang diantar salah satu guru.

Dan aku, jangan ditanya. Aku dan Naruto masih saja berdebat masalah ini. Sungguh membuatku tidak nyaman. Tanpa sadar aku pun meminta alamat Sasuke dengan alasan jika besok Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah aku akan menengoknya. Ada senyuman yang ditampilkan Naruto, dan dia menyuruhku berjanji akan hal itu.

"Terserah," akhir kata dariku untuknya. Mungkin kalau aku khilaf akan kuubah jadi "enyah."

[ Day 7 ]

Sesuai dugaan Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Pagi-pagi Naruto sudah masuk kelasku dan berkoar-koar agar aku tidak lupa akan janjiku padanya. Aku malas menanggapinya dan meninggalkan kelas dengan keadaan cemberut.

Ino bingung dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya ke seluruh penjuru kelas dan mulai bergosip.

Naruto terus mengekoriku seolah cctv bagiku. Ingin kutendang wajahnya tapi aku tidak mau kena skors.

Sampai akhirnya jam pulang pun tiba, Naruto menawariku naik motornya dan langsung berangkat ke rumah Sasuke. Ini gila batinku.

Hingga sampailah kita di depan pintu rumah Sasuke. Ada rasa dag-dig-dug bergema di hatiku. Memang sih aku ingin dekat dengannya, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini.

Ibu dari Sasuke membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan kami masuk. Naruto dan ibu Sasuke nampak akrab sekali. Terkadang ibunya tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto dan cara bicaranya yang drama alias _lebay_.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan hendak duduk di kursi ruang tamu. Tidak kusangka di sana sudah ada Sasuke duduk sambil menonton tv. Dia hanya memakai kaus putih pendek dan celana jeans pendek. Wajahnya masih pucat dan terlihat lemas. Sehari tidak masuk sekolah ia terlihat kurusan.

"Sa-Sasuke!" aku memanggilnya dengan ragu-ragu. Dia menoleh ke arahku. Membuatku terpaku akan kilau iris matanya. "Hay, apa kabarmu?" aku basa-basi dengan senyuman yang entah ini manis atau bukan jika dipandang orang.

"Duduklah, kau pasti lelah. Perjalanannya cukup jauh," Sasuke mempersilahkan aku duduk dan kini kami duduk bersebelahan.

Saking dag-dig-dug nya aku hanya meremas rok seragam yang kukenakan dengan sesekali menggigit bibir bawahku. Jujur aku bingung kenapa aku ada disini.

"Maaf ya Sasuke!" dengan keadaan menunduk aku beranikan diri membuka suara.

"..." dadaku mulai sesak saat tahu dia hanya diam saja.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, harus bertanggung jawab seperti apa," tetes-demi tetes tiba-tiba mengalir dari pelupuk mataku ini. Aku pun juga terkejut kenapa aku bisa begini. Mungkin karena aku bingung dengan yang dimaksud 'bertanggung jawab'.

Dapat kurasakan ada perasaan hangat menjalari hatiku. Ini dimulai karena tangan dingin Sasuke mengelus pucuk kepalaku. Seketika aku menatap wajahnya dan beralih ke matanya.

Tatapannya memang memukau, bagaikan lubang hitam di angkasa yang mampu menyedot apa saja di sekitarnya.

Entah bagaimana prosesnya, tanpa kusadari aku terhipnotis dalam atmosfir yang Sasuke buat. Dengan berani kusentuh wajahnya. Sasuke semakin mendekat. Mengeliminasi jarak kami. Bagaikan dua kata tanpa _spasi._ Tidak ada jarak diantara kami.

Karena gugup aku justru memeluk Sasuke erat. Seolah dia milikku dan tidak boleh lepas. Aku cukup terkejut saat Sasuke membalas pelukanku. Menenangkanku dengan mengusap pelan punggungku.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Sakura."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itulah caramu bertanggung jawab, membuatku melakukan hal aneh seperti ini."

Kami masih melakukan adegan pelukan tanpa saling memandang.

Lucu sekali, hanya dalam 7 hari aku bisa merasa terkesima dengan hal yang indah sebelum lulus dari seragam abu-abu ini. Sebelum kulepas seragam ini aku bisa merasakan seperti yang orang lain rasakan. Cintaku bersemi di putih abu-abu, memang bukan hanya sekedar kiasan sederhana. Karena rasanya indah tidak terduga dalam usia labil ini.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto. Yang ku tahu dia meninggalkan pesan pamit pulang karena ada acara. Kami pun berbincang-bincang sebentar tentang bagaimana bisa Sasuke menyukaiku dan sebagainya.

Dengan dijamu kue ulang tahun Sasuke, aku merasa bahwa kita bersama cukup menjadi hadiah terindah baginya. Ah, mungkin aku terlalu pede untuk itu.

Karena hingga besok kami sudah masuk sekolah, Sasuke terus mengekoriku meminta hadiah ulang tahun. Menyebalkan.

 **End**

 **Omake:**

"Sasuke, kau mau bunuh diri ya? Kenapa perekat luka dan kapasnya kau buka? Nanti darahmu bercucuran keluar," omel Naruto.

"Sudah kau diam saja dan ikuti skenarionya," senyum licik terpatri jelas di wajah Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta dengan Haruno Sakura semenjak mereka MOS dan sempat dihukum bersama oleh senior mereka. Namun karena kepengecutannya ia memilih suka dalam diam dengan Sakura. Meski begitu ia bertekad sebelum lulus SMA ia harus menjadikan Sakura miliknya.

 **Catatan Author:**

Untuk memeriahkan BTC 2017 sekaligus ulang tahun my legend husbando, Uchiha Sasuke atau Papa Suke, semoga readers suka dan nggak bingung 😍


End file.
